Winter break
by kalcia
Summary: AU, Goten and Trunks go on a snowboard trip to France. Yaoi. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Winter break**

Summary: AU, Goten and Trunks go on a snowboard trip to France. Yaoi. Rated for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DragonBall Z or its characters.

I live in Poland, so I'll write this fic the way I used to go abroad skiing (I know how to ski, but have no idea how to snowboard – but Goten and Trunks just don't fit skis!) as a teenager.

Trunks is 18 and Goten is 17 (same year, couple of months of difference). They are their senior year in high school. Marron is 17 and Bra is 16. There will be some OC characters; I need them to make a 'fake crowd'. ;)

This is an AU fanfiction, there are no saiyans, or other aliens. They are all humans :)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Goten! Hurry up!" lavender haired boy yelled, while running to the classroom. They were almost late for their first period. If it wasn't for their teacher, Mr. Piccolo, who was rather a pain in the ass, they wouldn't hurry so much.

"I'm right behind you!" Goten yelled back, while balancing his backpack and piece of toast he still had to finish.

They both ran through the corridor, almost knocking down some poor student that happened to be on their way. Both boys made it for the doors just in time. Classroom was full, but teacher wasn't there yet. Breathing heavily, they walked leisurely to their seats at the last row. Some of the girls looked curiously at the lavender haired youth – he was school's number one cake. Girls just swooned when he passed them, which he knew, of course, and often took advantage of. He was school's playboy. He could have any girl he wanted, but he never tried for anything more than one night stands.

"Oh God, I thought we're not gonna make it." Goten complained.

"Yeah, me too." Lavender haired boy sighed and placed his backpack on the unoccupied chair next to his. He looked at his friend. "Jesus, Goten, can you just swallow already?"

Goten just grinned with mouth full of toast, but swallowed quickly when he saw the annoyed look on his friend's face. "Seriously, Trunks, you need to relax." And just as soon as he said that, doors opened and their homeroom teacher, Mr. Piccolo came in.

"All right, take your seats and let's start this shit."

Kids in the classroom took out their notes, without even glancing at the teacher. Everyone knew he was a tough bastard; cursing in class wasn't something new.

"I got this information from the principal, that there is to be a skiing and snowboarding trip to France for winter break." Soft whispers ran through the class. "Silence!" He roared and whole classroom fell silent. "I'll let you speak in time." He swiped all the kids with his scowling look. After a moment of silence he continued. "It is to be ten days long. Bus trip there and back. Rooms for 2, 4, 6. Some teachers and parents are coming to help out with you bastards. 'Cause everyone knows a single sane person is too little for a lot of you. You can find more information on these flyers. Marron!" He pointed at the blonde girl. "Get them and spread around the class. Any more questions?" He looked around.

Goten shot his hand up. Trunks looked at him unbelievingly. "Yes, Mr. Son?"

"Are you coming with us, Mr. Piccolo?"

Mr. Piccolo looked at the teenager for a longer bit, before answering: "Yes, I am you homeroom teacher after all, what kind of a question is that?" He had crossed his arms over his chest and class began giggling. Goten turned as red as tomato. Trunks just face palmed himself.

"Any more questions?" Piccolo roamed the class with his eyes. "Good, I want to receive written permission signed by your parent or legal guardian by the end of the week. Trip is in two weeks time. Now open your books at page 347."

The bell rang and Mr. Piccolo dismissed whole class. Everyone began packing their things and going out through the door for their 15min break.

Goten was packing his stuff when he felt someone smack him on the shoulder. He turned abruptly. "The hell, Trunks?" He scowled at his friend.

"Well?" Trunks crossed his arms while standing and looking down at the raven head.

"Well, what?" Goten kept on packing his stuff before turning to face his friend.

"You coming for the trip?"

"Well…" he trailed.

"Well?" pressed Trunks.

"I have to ask parents first, you know my mum." He turned to grab his backpack and stood up.

Trunks just threw his backpack on his shoulder and sighed. "Yeah, I guess, but don't you wanna go?"

"Of course, I wanna! It's been ages since I had decent snowboarding!" said Goten pouted looking up at the taller teenager who just smirked and made his way to the doors. Raven head followed him outside on the corridor.

Their next periods passed as usual. Trunks, being a genius, had no problems with any subject. That couldn't be said about Goten, who either played with his belongings or slept through out periods. On the lunch break they sat together with Marron and Bra, and ate some things they got from cafeteria. As they have enjoyed their meals, some blonde girl came up to Trunks.

"Hey there, Trunks!" She smiled sweetly. Trunks just rolled his eyes and returned to his sandwich. But the girl wouldn't allow to be ignored. She pushed past Goten, who was stuffing his face with lasagna, and almost sat at Trunks lap. Almost. He didn't let her.

"What the hell do you want, Lina?" Young man groaned. Bra watched her brother with interest; she knew he never allowed himself getting too close to any girl. If he slept with one, he discarded her the next day. Usually his whores knew what they were getting themselves into, it seems this one didn't. She took a small bite of her apple as she continued to stare at the strange pair.

"Oh come on, Trunks! You never called me!" Blonde bimbo whined. Annoying voice was penetrating Trunks' ears making him wince. It seems that the sound also reached Goten, who was, up until now, peacefully oblivious of his surroundings while eating his lunch. He glanced at the girl that was basically throwing herself at his friend. He scowled feeling a hint of jealousy pinch him. He never liked what Trunks did with all those girls. It might have been because he never received the same, or any as a matter of fact, amount of interest from the girls, or maybe it was something entirely different.

"Listen, Lina…" Trunks began placing his sandwich on the plate and wiping his hands with a napkin. "I like you…" Girl's eyes sparkled. "But it will never work out. I had great time with you, but that's it. I'm not looking for a girlfriend, so get lost finally." He finished with a frown.

Lina just looked at him speechless. She had hoped he would treat her differently, it seems she was wrong. "You fucking jerk." She hissed and turned around, storming out of the cafeteria.

"Nicely done." Bra rolled her eyes and returned to her lunch. Goten stared at his friend, who seemed unshaken by the whole situations. He shrugged the weird feeling off, and returned to stuffing his face with food.

More periods came and go and it was finally time to return home. Both boys went out of school and strode to the parking lot, where Trunks' car was parked. Lavender haired youth took out the keys and unlocked his Jeep Wrangler. He threw his backpack on the backseat and jumped behind the wheel. Goten followed his suit and soon they both were sitting comfortably and driving out of the parking lot.

"Wanna come over to my place now?" Trunks asked as he tuned up the radio.

"Nah man, I have to get back home fast and play a nice son, so my mum will let me go on that freaking trip." Goten didn't sound too happy, as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out of the window. Heavy sounds of some rock band played in the background.

Trunks just glanced at his longtime friend and chuckled. "All right, mate."

Soon enough they arrived in front of Goten's house. He jumped out of the Jeep and grabbed his backpack. Raven head waved his hand at his friend and ran to the doors of his home.

Trunks waved back and watched his friend disappear in to the house. He pulled out of the driveway and made a way to his home.

"I'm home!" raven head youth called entering darkened hallway. Not a single noise was heard as he closed the doors quietly. _It's weird…_ He thought as he took of his shoes and jacket off. Someone usually was at home at this time. He looked around the dining room and then the kitchen. He shrugged thinking that maybe his parents decided on some last minute date. His older brother was definitely still at the collage.

Goten made his way upstairs to his room. He closed the doors behind him, and threw his backpack on the chair next to his desk. He kicked some dirty clothes that were scattered here and there on the floor and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He kept on looking into his dark eyes while leaning on the sink. His thoughts trailed to his best friend. _How is it that he has such luck with all the girls..? _He thought as his hand brushed through his dark messy hair. He looked at himself from one side to the other, thinking if he could be considered attractive. _Probably not…_ He frowned and let his hand fall down. He bent over, resting his elbows on the sink and laying his forehead on the palms. Trunks always had whatever he wanted. He could have all the girls at school, while Goten was single AND still a virgin. He snorted as he straightened himself. Goten sighed heavily in frustration and left the bathroom without another glance at the reflection in the mirror.

Trunks was sitting at his desk doing homework. Books scattered around the desk, some papers laying on his bed along with more volumes of books. He leaned back, straightening his posture, feeling sore muscles relaxing at the movement. Lavender haired youth sighed deeply and looked to his right, through the window. It was already dark and weather had gotten worse than during the day. It was snowing again. Trunks stood up and walked to the window, his hands in the pockets of his loose jeans. He saw his reflection in the glass. His blue eyes were looking at him coldly, brows furrowed. He looked past that at the falling petals of snow. The sight brought back memories of when he was still a little kid and used to play with Goten in the snow. He shook his head and decided to go downstairs and talk with his mother about the trip.

As he entered spacious kitchen he saw his sister sitting at the high bar-like table drinking a juice.

"Sup Bra!" He greeted blue haired girl.

"Nuffin', I plan on asking mum to let me go on a trip with you guys." She looked up from the glass.

"Oh, okay. I guess." Trunks shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands in the pockets.

At this moment a female figure entered the kitchen.

"Hello, kids!" Blue haired woman smiled at the youths. "How was school?"

"Great, mum!" Bra beamed at her mother, jumping of off high chair and walking to give her a peck on a cheek. "School is organizing trip to France on winter break. I wanted to go, if it's okay." She looked innocently at the older woman.

"Oh?" Bulma looked from her daughter to her son. "Got any more information about this trip, so I could consider letting you go?"

Trunks stuffed his hand in the backside pocket of his trousers and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He handed it to his mother without a word. Bulma took it and straightened it on the table. "I suppose you want to go as well?" She didn't look from the flyer, but it was clear she mean Trunks.

"Yep. I and Goten wanted to go snowboarding together for some time now." He walked closer to the table and sat on one of the chairs. "It seems like a good opportunity." He smiled at his mother, who looked at him, while straightening. She cocked her head to the side and placed both hands on the hips, waiting for something. Trunks blinked at her, not knowing what her idea was. "Can I trust you will behave?" She asked after a moment, her brow rose. Lavender head just groaned and looked annoyed. He swept his eyes around the room before resting them on his mother. "Mr. Piccolo is coming with us, you know he likes to keep a short leash on the students." He grunted. Bulma just nodded.

"Fine! Give me permissions to sign." She waved her hand at her son impatiently.

"Uh… I have them upstairs. Be right back." He ran back upstairs to fetch forms Mr. Piccolo gave them at school earlier that day.

Goten was eating a sandwich his mother had prepared for him. She was humming softly while washing dirty plates that were left from the dinner.

"Mum?" Boy asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" His mother asked without pausing at her work.

"Um…" Goten took a deep breath gathering his courage. "Mr. Piccolo announced today that there is a trip to France for winder break. You know, skiing, snowboarding." He looked expectantly at his mother. "I'd like to go." He added silently.

Chichi turned around to look at her son, it seemed like she was thinking about something very intently. Without much of a thought, Goten got up and pulled out a flyer from the pocket in his rather large sweatshirt. "Here is a flyer with information about the trip." He straightened his hand showing his mother a piece of paper. She looked down and took it from him. After a few minutes of nerve wrecking silence, Chichi spoke. "Very well. You can go."

Goten thought his hearing failed him. "Y-you're letting me go?" She nodded. "Just like that?"

"Yes, stop asking stupid questions before I change my mind!" Chichi angrily waved the flayer, while placing one hand on her hip. "Now, isn't there something I need to sign?"

"Y-yes!" Goten stuttered, but grinned after a second. "Let me grab it, it's in my backpack!"

Two weeks has passed quickly. It was Friday morning; students that were to participate in the trip were excused from classes, so they could pack before the journey that was to start later that day.

Goten was rushing through his room, it was already 12pm and he still had to pack his things. He was nervously looking through his wardrobe, looking for his snowboarding attire. "Muuuum?!" He called. "Have you seen my chequered snowboarding vest?!" He roamed through his closet throwing stuff around. "Goten! I have it here!" His mother called from downstairs. Boy sighed in exasperation, and turned to run downstairs to Chichi.

"Do you have anything more of my stuff?" He asked while storming into the laundry room.

"Yes, here, take these." She said stuffing pants, tshirts and underwear into Goten's arms. By the time she was finished, he was almost fully covered with pieces of garments, barely seeing where he was walking. "Gee, thanks mum." His muffled voice could be heard, as he turned to go back to his room.

Chichi came running after him. "You forgot this!" She threw a green woolen cap at the top of the mountain of clothing.

Goten just sighed and carefully made his way back to his room.

Finally upstairs, he threw everything on the bed and looked tiredly at the pile of clothing. _I don't need this many things…_ He thought bitterly, but started sorting out things in front of him. He picked out some tshirts, sweatshirts, pants, underwear, socks and his faithful snowboarding attire. He pulled out huge traveling bag and started to pack his things neatly. After he was done, he went to the bathroom to gather bathing supplies, toothbrush and other necessities. His mother entered the room with freshly cleaned towels and placed them on his bed as he kept on packing without looking at her.

"Remember to pack something to read." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I know." Goten moved to his desk and looked around for things he could consider 'fun' to pack. He could hear his mother leaving his room. He went to his bookcase and picked out two volumes he wanted to read for some time now. Then he remembered he hadn't packed his pajamas yet. With that he dived into his wardrobe and pulled a pair of grey pajama pants and tshirt.

He pulled his backpack from the floor and started to throw his school things out. After he was finished he stuffed his gaming console along with a couple of games, another book and a smartphone with a charger.

He looked around his room and thought about anything else to pack. He smiled at the thought of going on a trip and being far away from his parents. He decided he was done, except for his snowboard and snowboarding boots. He went downstairs to ask his mother where these things were, but he stopped seeing them neatly packed in their respectable cases and waiting for him in the hallway. He grinned and jumped the last couple of stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Mum-" Before he could finish his mother shoved a bag full of sandwiches and drinks in his arms. "Here, pack this too." She said without looking at him. He smiled and came closer to his mother, giving her a sweet kiss on a cheek. "Thanks, mum." He said and turned to go back to his room. Chichi just sighed sadly and looked after him. _He's growing up too fast… _She thought.

Upstairs Goten had packed his food in the backpack, which he zipped after that. He moved to his traveling bag, which he had to give a decent squeeze in order to zip as well. _I didn't know I packed so many things… _He thought looking at the luggage. He shrugged and pulled his loose sweatshirt from under the bag and pulled it over his head. Goten threw his backpack on his back and picked the traveling bag up. He walked out of his room and closed the doors.

"Come, Goten, eat something before the trip!" Chichi called as he strode down the stairs.

"All right!" He answered while placing his things next to his snowboard and boots. Goten entered the kitchen smelling something nice cooking and sat at the table waiting for his mother to finish.

Chichi placed a bowl full of steaming ramen in front of her son. "Eat up, we have less than half an hour to get you to the bus." Goten didn't need any more pushes as he dug in to the bowl.

After 5minutes he was done. He sighed contentedly and rubbed his full belly. Chichi cleaned up the table and then pulled out her wallet from the purse that was lying on the counter. "Here, I got you some money for the trip." She handed him a bundle of bills. Goten looked wide eyed at the money. "Just don't go off spending it all in one day!" She finished as raven head boy took the money and placed them in his wallet, which he stuffed in the backside pocket of his loose jeans.

"All right, let's go!" His mother took a purse and excited the kitchen. Goten followed closely behind her.

They arrived at the destination in 15 minutes. Goten got out of his mother's car and looked around. He could see a large bus and a group of teenagers and their parents gathered around it. He turned around looking for his lavender haired friend and he spotted him leaning over some new girl and talking to their classmates. Goten frowned, and went to the back of the car, opening the boot. He pulled out his things, in the corner of the eye he could see Trunks walking towards him. He deliberately ignored his friend until he felt a tap on the shoulder. Goten looked up and saw taller youth grinning widely at him.

"Yo, Goten!" he stretched his fist for Goten to hit in a welcoming gesture. Raven head connected his fist with his friend's and grinned at him. "Need any help?" Lavender haired asked.

"Sure." Goten moved to the side with his bag in his hand, while throwing his backpack on his back. Trunks pulled out his snowboard and boots just as Chichi came up to them.

Taller boy looked at her and smiled. "Hello, Chichi." He said politely.

Chichi smiled and asked. "Hello, Trunks. Is your mother anywhere here?"

"She should be talking with bus drivers; at least that's where I have seen her last time." He nodded at the bus.

"Okay, I'm gonna look for her, you two take care of the luggage." She waved her hand and made her way to the bus.

Trunks adjusted straps of the cases he was holding and closed the boot. He turned to his friend asked. "Ready?" Goten nodded and they both made their way to the bus.

They met Marron and Akira on their way, as well as couple of other friends. They laughed and exchanged ideas as of what to do on their way to France. Akira pulled out a bottle of vodka out of his backpack, but stuffed it back in as soon as his friends took a hint. Trunks laughed and grabbed Goten around shoulders. Goten grinned widely, when he saw Marron make a face of disgust at Akira.

They gave Goten's things to the drivers who were packing up the bus and returned to their plotting.

"I have reserved couple of seats at the back of the bus for us." Akira grinned wickedly. Goten snorted "Let's not get wasted at the beginning of the trip." Trunks just shook his head. "No worried, but I must warn you, Akira is not the only one with bottle." Akira grinned even wider and Goten just laughed at playfully smacked Trunks' shoulder. He didn't have a chance to reply as Bulma and Chichi made their way to say goodbyes. They both kissed their mothers on the cheeks and promised to behave (while having crossed fingers behind their backs).

"All right, you maggots!" Mr. Piccolo's voice roared. "Get you asses to the bus, we're leaving!"

Goten snorted at the name-calling and Trunks grabbed his arm and pulled him to the entrance of the bus.

They made their way through narrow corridor and pushed past various teenagers standing on their way. Finally they have reached their seats. Goten sat by the window and looked out to see his mother chatting with Bulma. Trunks splopped heavily next to him and talked something to the teenagers next to him. A girl, Leni, who was seating in front of them, jumped on her chair and turned around to face Trunks. She was a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes. She smiled at him and said something, Goten turned to look at her and she poked him with a finger, laughing. Goten brushed her finger away, so she just blew him a kiss. Raven head blushed furiously and looked through the window again. He had a crush on the girl since like forever and whenever she did something to him, he would get incredibly embarrassed. He hated it.

"Oh come on, Goten!" He heard her voice and turned his head to see her pout. "Don't be such a baby! We're gonna have an awesome fun!" She grinned, and Goten couldn't help but smile as well. _Yeah._ He though while looking at the bunch of his friends laughing. _This is gonna be a good trip._ He turned his head to the window and waved at his mother last time, as the bus drove away from the parking lot.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar, punctuation, spelling – as you may know, English isn't my first language. But I try!

There will be more chapters and there will be lemony goodness as well later. *winkwink*


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter break**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DragonBall Z or its characters.

**A/N**: So, here's another chapter ^^ A bit more of Trunks and Goten interactions!

::::

Chapter 2

::::

Goten turned to look at his friends, who were chatting loudly. Trunks was throwing his hands in the air, huge grin plastered on his face, as he tried explaining something to Akira and Leni.

Raven head looked around. Whole bus was busy with teenagers chatting and moving around. _It's a matter of time before Mr. Piccolo-_ Goten's thought got interrupted as their homeroom teacher voiced his anger. "Shut your faces!" He roared through a microphone. Whole bus went completely silent. No one dared to oppose Mr. Piccolo. Officially. "I'd like to ENJOY this 24 hour hell in peace. You can talk, but just keep your decibels on low level."

After a moment of silence, soft murmurs were heard as teenagers began their disturbed chatting again.

Trunks snorted, he placed his hand on the chair in front of him and lifted himself to stand up.

Unconsciously Goten's eyes traveled to lavender haired boy's abdomen, just in time to see his tshirt move up dangerously high, as Trunks was pulling his backpack from the compartment above his head. He could see his toned abs muscles and raven head felt his cheeks warm up. _The hell, I have seen him naked countless times, when we were kids. What is wrong with me?!_ Trunks sank back into his seat with his backpack on his lap. He started looking through things inside. Goten looked away, and his eyes fell on Leni, who was watching him curiously. The youth blushed even more and quickly averted his eyes. He looked over the window, when he felt a nudge in his side. He turned his head abruptly. Trunks was grinning at him while holing a bottle of whisky. Goten chuckled. Leni laughed and poked her friend, Jenn, who was seating next to her. Jenn stood up and turned around to face boys sitting behind her. She had curly short black hair and brown eyes. The girl smirked at Trunks. "I hope you have cups for that, crazy boy."

Trunks blinked at his bottle. "Oh damn, I knew I forgot about something." He cursed.

"No worries, mate." Akira broke in, pulling out a pack of plastic cups. "I got us covered." He smirked, while opening the package. Trunks undid the bottle, and looked expectantly at Akira, who just finished tearing a plastic bag. "How many people drink?"

"Me, Goten, Leni, Jenn, you and I suppose Jude as well?" Trunks looked at boy sitting next to Akira. Blonde haired youth nodded gingerly. "All right! Pour the shit, Trunks!" Akira hurried his friend while pulling one cup and shoving it in front of lavender head. Trunks started pouring golden liquid for their friends, full cups. "Oh damn, isn't that a bit too much?" Asked Goten a bit worried he might not manage to gulp all this at once. "Silly Chibi." Trunks shook his head. "It's a whisky; you don't drink it like shots."

"No way!" Leni jumped. "Goten doesn't know how to drink a whisky?" She laughed at that, and poor Goten just blushed furiously, mumbled something under his nose, making Leni laugh even louder.

"It's okay! Goten can take a lot of vodka, hell a lot of more than you guys can!" Trunks defended his friend. Raven head just looked at his friend and a shy smile graced his lips. Older youth grinned at him, giving him a cup filled with alcohol.

Soon they all were enjoying whisky Trunks brought. Girls drank it with coke, while boys enjoyed the clean taste (or struggled in some cases). Jude wasn't the whisky guy and he soon changed to drink it with coke as well.

Teenagers chatted and laughed, not caring for the rest of the bus. Even though they were the loudest, they were not the only ones who enjoyed tastes of different alcoholic beverages. As they enjoyed their company, they didn't see two girls making their way to the back of the bus.

"Trunks!" came a shrilling voice, making boys wince and look who was the harpy making the hellish sounds. It was Trunks' sister – Bra, accompanied by her friend Marron. "You're getting wasted already?!"

"Argh, lower your voice, woman." Trunks grimaced and took a sip of his drink.

"Oh God, I'm glad I'm not sitting here." Bra scowled and turned around, pushing Marron out of the way, storming to the front of the bus. Her friend just rolled her eyes at the drinking party and followed blue haired back to their seats. Bra may had Bulma's looks, but she was nowhere near as crazy as her mother, Trunks was the one to inherit whole crazy package from his mother as well as his father.

"Damn, your sister is hot. I bet your mum looked like her when she was younger." Akira grinned stupidly watching retreating girls.

"Stfu, idiot." Trunks growled and gulped more of his drink.

Goten looked around as he took in his surroundings. The loudest and naughtiest teens would sit at the end of the bus, far away from the teachers and drivers. But as you went to the front of the bus, things would change; well mannered and silent types sat there. Mr. Piccolo struggled to keep his temper intact and not to yell every two minutes at the delinquents at the back of the bus. Despite his earlier speech he was going to give them some freedom, as long as they wouldn't puke all over the damned bus.

A couple of hours passed and it was time for the first stop. They still had a long way to reach the border of their country, and the daylight was still very much visible. The doors of the bus opened and welcomed them to the cold and snowy view of a gas station.

Most of the teenagers took their coats and jackets and made their way to the public toilets. The ones that struggled the most to get there as fast as possible were of course girls. But it didn't matter as the queue to their toilet ran long already. It was always the same for some unexplained reason.

Trunks grinned eyeing long line of girls waiting for their time in solitude of dirty, public toilet. "This never ceases to amaze me…" He spoke, as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He wore a dark blue, puffy winter jacket, that was unzipped and there was a matching black scarf around his neck. Goten looked at his friend and couldn't stop the thought that formed in his mind: _He always looks so damn good, no matter what he wears…_ Dark haired boy yelped suddenly as he comprehended words that his brain projected.

"What is it?" Trunks asked curiously.

"N-nothing! Gotta use the bathroom!" Goten smiled sheepishly and ran to the man's toilet, only to be surprised to see some girls occupied it as well.

Trunks just sighed and shook his head as he slowly made a way to the counter of the gas station. He planned on getting some snacks and more booze as they have almost ran out of those three bottles Akira and him brought.

As he made his way out of the gas station store he was greeted by slightly tipsy Leni and Jenn, who were chatting while jumping a bit to keep themselves warm. Trunks strode to them and smirked as they looked at what he was carrying in a plastic bag.

"My my, Trunks Briefs has a strong head. I wonder what else he has strong." Leni winked and Jenn giggled. Lavender haired youth just snorted.

Goten came out of the toilet and joined them. He was rubbing his hands hoping to make them a bit warmer.

"They had only cold water there…" He complained, while looking at his palms. Girls giggled some more and Goten looked at them confused.

"Don't mind them, they had enough of alcohol already." Trunks grinned at the two girls, who suddenly sobered and looked at him seriously. "Hell no, mister!" Jenn poked Trunks with her finger. "We're up for more!" Lina added putting her hands on her hips.

Trunks just blinked and looked at Goten who looked back at him too. Raven head turned to face now giggling and gossiping silently girls. They both were pretty, petite but rounded where you wanted them to be. He wasn't the tallest of the boys, but he wasn't short either, but Trunks was taller than him. Lavender haired was one of the tallest of the boys in their class.

"Ok, we're heading back, it's way too cold to just stand here." Leni said while eyeing two boys.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Goten and followed after the girls.

They have returned to the bus and Goten shivered while waiting for girls to climb up the stairs clumsily. He turned his head to look at Trunks, who seemed to be in a very good mood for some reason.

"You seem in a great mood today." Raven head smiled watching older boy turn to face him, a wide smirk on his handsome features.

"Yeah, why not? We're going on a trip with no parents, accompanied by some pretty chicks."

Goten just snarled and patted Trunks' shoulder. "Right, mate. I just hope you won't jump their bones, when drunk."

"Oh damn you, Goten, why so sulky?" Trunks shook his head. "I know what will make you feel better." He added slyly, as his arm made its way around younger boy's shoulders, making him blush unconsciously. But Trunks seemed to be oblivious how his actions affected raven head; his other shot up showing a bag full of liquor. "I'm going to waste you..." Trunks whispered, his face dangerously close to Goten's, who blushed even more, trying to wiggle out of Trunks grasp. He wanted to say something, but was interrupted with Mr. Piccolo's low growl. "Why are you two still here? Get on the bus!"

Both boys jumped and turned to look at the scary face of their homeroom teacher. They nodded silently and made their way to the stairs. Trunks let Goten go in first and as he was about to enter the bus, Mr. Piccolo grabbed his arm and yanked him closer to his body. "I know what you are doing, boy. I have my eyes on you." He had said slowly and then released confused Trunks. He pushed him to hurry up and get on the bus.

Still very confused Trunks pushed through crowded alley in between seats. For some reason, people loved to stand in the way. When he reached his friends he looked at Goten to see him staring out of the window; his face unnaturally red.

"Goten, feeling too hot?" Goten jumped at the question. _Hot..?_ "Take of your jacket." Trunks placed shopping bag at his sea waiting for his friend to undress. Goten looked at him dumfounded. His brain was suggesting a rather queer thoughts. "Well? I don't have whole day." Trunks hurried his friend and watched as finally Goten had struggled out of his jacket in the small space provided. As soon as he was done, lavender haired grabbed his attire and stuffed it in the compartment above their heads. "Finally..." Trunks breathed as he removed his own jacket and placed it next to his friend's.

He plopped on the seat, shopping bag on his lap as he turned to Akira and Jude. "Round two, guys?" Trunks grinned and Akira returned with smile even wider. "What about the girls?"

"We're done for now…" came a painful growl from the seat in front of him.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna… take a nap." Jenn yawned.

"Ok, more for us!" Akira jumped happily.

After a while of drinking, playing card games and chatting, even Goten's mood lightened up. Four boys were having great time, even though they were severally times scolded by Mr. Piccolo for being too loud and obnoxious. He threatened them all with long and painful detentions if any of them puked in the bus.

Hours passed, and it was already dark outside, when their bus stopped at another gas station. Four friends struggled to get out; they were pretty intoxicated.

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Jude complained as he struggled to the metal fence nearby. He pressed his hand on it, his head down.

"Dude, if you need to puke do it far away from bus. We don't need that douche to see this." Trunks grabbed his friend and pulled him further down the road, hoping that Mr. Piccolo didn't spot them. Goten looked at their retreating figures. He wasn't sure if he saw two or four of them, his head was spinning a bit.

"That is some drinking we have..." Akira sighed and started unbuttoning his pants. Goten blinked at him eye wide. "What the hell man?!" He yelled when he saw his friend taking a leak here and now.

"Whaa?" Akira slurred. Goten just sneered and shook his head. But as soon as he did that he regretted it, as he swayed and had to take a few steps back in order to keep himself in vertical position.

Akira just laughed as he zipped his pants back. "You're wasted, maan..."

"Not as badly as Jude..." Goten muttered. "Where are they anyway? We're gonna be leaving soon." Goten and Akira looked around to see Trunks and Jude making their way towards them, slowly. Jude was leaning on Trunks shoulder. Suddenly Goten felt a painful stab in his gut, but as soon as it came, it went. He didn't know what to make of it, so he just ignored it. _He's just drunk and tired... Trunks is helping him out..._

"Hey, Chibi, help me out with him." Trunks groaned. Gotten smiled at his friend's nickname for him and strode closer to help him carry almost passed out Jude.

"He's gonna regret drinking so much tomorrow." Akira laughed.

"No only him, I bet." Goten chuckled as they all made their way back to the bus.

Once inside, Jude was safely placed on his seat and covered with his jacket. Akira slumped in his seat muttering: "I hope he won't puke on me at night..."

Most of the bus returned by then. Those that stayed behind in the bus were sound asleep. Leni and Jenn were not different. Goten looked at his crush while she slept and thought she looked really cute despite her drunken state.

"Come on, Chibi." Trunks called in a hushed voice. "I wanna sit, so move your ass." Goten jumped back to his place and looked at his friend sighing heavily as he relaxed in his own.

"Damn, now I feel tired... What time it is?"

"It's past midnight." Goten replied as he looked at the clock at the front of the bus.

"Meh... Not very late, but I guess all... *yawn* the amount of alcohol took its toll..." Trunks leaned and pushed some of his things in the bag attached to the seat in front of him, and closed up the table.

"Yeah, I guess..." Goten was feeling sleepy too, so he made himself more comfortable, thinking that he should've had packed a small pillow. He was still wearing his jacket, but he didn't think of taking it off. He will feel cold soon enough.

He turned his head to look at Trunks one last time. His head was tilted back and resting on the headrest, his arms crossed and legs slightly apart. His eyes were closed, as he relaxed. "Night, Trunks."

"Night, Goten."

Trunks woke up sometime later. His eyes heavy with sleep. An unpleasant taste in his mouth. He moved his head from what he assumed was a rather hard pillow, only to see that it was, in fact, Goten's head. Who on the other hand had placed his on Trunks' shoulder. Raven head was sleeping peacefully, his mouth slightly opened. Trunks stared at him for a while, wondering if he could move to grab his coke, or would it wake up his friend. He _looks kinda cute like that..._

As soon as the thought materialized in his head, he almost choked on his spit. _The fuck did I just think?!_ He had stared wide eyed at his friend and he shrugged violently. Goten jumped surprised at the sudden movement. He looked around to see Trunks glaring at him. "Oh, sorry mate... I must have shifted at night." Goten scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, as he struggled to keep his sleepy eyes opened.

"It-it's okay." came the answer. Goten turned his eyes away, he felt awkward and his cheeks started to heat up again.

"Damn, it's just 5am!" Raven head exclaimed trying to change the mood. "And I seriously need something to drink..." His eyes came back to Trunks. He would have to ask him to retrieve his backpack from the compartment above them.

"Yeah, me too." Trunks grimaced and slowly lifted himself from the seat not waiting for his friend's request. He pulled both their backpacks out and they decided to eat an early breakfast to calm down their stomachs and change the nasty taste in their mouths.

They ate in silence and after they were done, Trunks stuffed their things back to the compartment, excluding their drinks. Goten felt sleepy again, so he just rested his head on the cold window and looked at the trees passing them by.

Trunks rested his head on the seat and turned it slowly to look at his friend. He felt a tingling sensation in his belly and turned his head to look at the clock again. "I'm gonna take another nap." He sighed. "Me too." was Goten's reply, as he yawned and shifted to get more comfortable.

They fell asleep not long after.

Trunks' eyes fluttered open as he felt bus slowing down. He moved from his rather comfortable (as comfortable as you can get in the bus) position and realized it was now him leaning on Goten's shoulder. He blushed and thanked gods that Goten was still asleep. He cleared his throat, and poked his friend. "Hey, Chibi, we're stopping." He said gently. Since that didn't wake him up he started shaking his arm. Goten opened his eyes slowly and yawned. "Time?" He asked as he felt bus stopping.

"7:10"

"Oh, we didn't get too much sleep then..." Goten yawned again and rubbed his eyes. Trunks had to stop himself from staring. _Damn, he is cute._ He thought and soon after he cursed himself under his breath.

"Is everything okay, Trunks-kun?" Goten asked, his eyes innocent and sleepy.

"Y-yeah... Let's go, I want some coffee." He turned to wake up Akira and Jude. _I don't get it, I know him my whole life, why thoughts like that now?! _Trunks furrowed his eyebrows as he kicked Akira rather roughly on the leg.

"The fuuuck?!" Akira yelled and instantly regretted it, as he felt a painful throbbing in his head. "Oh man…. I will never drink again…" He whined.

"Ok, maggots!" Mr. Piccolo's voice roared waking up those who were still asleep, Jenn and Leni included. Girls stirred and groaned. "You have 45minutes for a breakfast. I want you to be back in the bus at 8am sharp!"

Trunks moved a bit in his chair, stretching his muscles and arms. Goten stole a glance at his friend, he had his jacket placed over his lap. He was wearing a V neck tshirt and a zip up hoodie. Trunks turned his head to look at his friend and smiled. "How's your hangover?"

"Oh, not bad, it was worse earlier, but now I'm pretty fine." Goten smiled back.

"Should we head out?" Raven head asked as he looked at all people crowding and slowly moving out of the bus.

"Yeah, let's just wait for them to leave…" Trunks said tilting his head to look better at Jenn and Leni struggling out of their seats. Also, he had another reason to wait, he sported a morning boner and he didn't want anyone to see him like that. He tried relaxing, he placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He wore baggy jeans, and he was pretty sure no one would notice his condition, but he wouldn't want to take any chances.

"You ok?" He opened his eyes hearing his friend's voice. He turned his head to look him and saw concern in Goten's eyes. He looked very cute with his disheveled hair, evidence of his sleep. Goten looked a lot like his father and brother; they all had creamy skin, black, messy hair and dark eyes, eyes that shone with innocence. Trunks stared at his friend as if he saw him for the first time, slightly agape. Goten tilted his head to the side, his eyes questioning, he bit on his lower lip. Lavender haired eyes shot to that pouty mouth. He gulped loudly and tried to regain control. He looked away and just shrugged. "I need a coffee." _Damn, it doesn't look like the boner will retreat anytime soon… God, I feel like a queer, finding my best friend attractive?!_ Trunks scowled and quickly stood up grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"Let's go." He said not looking at Goten, he just hoped his friend didn't see the tent in his pants. He tried discreetly rearranging his problem, silently thanking gods that most of the bus was empty now, including his two friends, who stood just outside smoking. He started walking towards exit, not looking back to see if Goten followed. He probably did, he always did.

They went outside and strode silently to Jude and Akira. Their friends were enjoying a morning smoke. Jude looked very pale. He was definitely suffering from an enormous hangover. Akira took out a pack and offered a cigarette to Trunks who took it without a hesitation. Goten furrowed his eyebrows at that. _He doesn't smoke..._ _What the hell? _

Akira held a lighter for Trunks and as soon as cigarette was smoldering, Trunks took a long drag. He scratched his temple while exhaling_. I've got to keep it together. I'm just tired and didn't have a good lay in weeks. Yeah, that has to be that. _He took another drag and looked up. "So, where are we?" He asked.

"It seems like we're in Germany still." Jude said looking around. "They said we should be in France by 6pm."

"That's more than 24hours ride." Goten pouted, while putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He was starting to feel cold.

"Yeah, so it seems, but what did you expect?" Akira laughed.

"Hm?" Raven head turned his head to look at his friend.

"What he means, is that we're driving in a piece of junk." Trunks stated.

"Oh…" Goten turned his head to look at their bus. "It doesn't look that bad…" He trailed.

"Yeah, right." Akira snorted. "With those awful sounds it makes whenever the driver tries to change gear to 5th? I bet there is more shit wrong with it besides that."

Goten looked a bit spooked out, making Trunks laugh. "Awww, come on Akira, you scare him!" Trunks embraced his friend's shoulders. Goten blushed furiously and looked at his feet. Trunks released him and threw his cigarette away, still grinning. His bad mood forcibly pushed aside.

"Ok, I'm going to grab a coffee, you guys coming?

"Yeah, I'm starving." Akira stepped on his cigarette.

Four friends made their way to the restaurant where all of their cassmates were probably stuffing their faces with german wursts.

Goten asked Trunks to get him something to eat and drink, and he went to use the restroom.

He put 50 euro cents into the machine next to the gate, so he could enter the toilet. He walked down the clean corridor; passed some people on the way and entered men's room. He went straight to the cabin to relive himself, as he pondered about Trunks' weird behavior in the bus. _He had a great mood before; I wonder what made him so angry…_

He sighed and went to wash his hands. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and let out an exasperated sigh. He tried brushing his hair, hoping they would look somewhat decent, but as always they refused to listen to him. He wished he had hair like Trunks. _I bet it's very soft… GAH, man, stop thinking about stuff like that!_ He cursed and dried his hands with a paper towel angrily.

He found his friends sitting at a table, eating and drinking. Leni, Jenn, Bra and Marron joined them. They laughed at something and Jude winced, he put his head in his hands and lowered himself on the table. Leni patted his back and hugged him.

Goten moved his eyes to Trunks, who was leaning over the chair, his arm resting on the backrest of the nearby chair, and his right foot placed over his knee. He looked relaxed. Goten has realized the only empty chair left, was the one, Trunks' arm was resting on. He moved closer and smiled as lavender haired saw him standing by. Trunks returned his smile and removed his hand so Goten could sit.

"So, what did you get me?" Raven head asked while sitting.

"Some german burger shit."

"Lol, nice thing to eat for a breakfast." Goten sneered.

"Next time you can get it yourself." Trunks took a sip of his coffee and returned to the conversation their friends were having.

Goten dug in to his food not paying much attention to the laughs and giggles.

Time flied and they had to return to the bus. They discarded empty cups and walked back. Leni was leaning over Jude, who was looking slightly better than before. Goten tried ignoring his crush's obvious attempt on hitting on blond haired boy. He walked with his hands in the pockets, looking at the pavement.

"What's up, Chibi?" Trunks asked, slowing down to walk with his friend.

"Nothing." Goten muttered, but looked back at Leni, who was giggling at something. Trunks' eyes followed his stare. "Oh.." He said.

"Yeah." Goten sighed. He wasn't feeling very jealous; he tried convincing himself that he did, though. He had a feeling that if that was Trunks, he would feel worse than that. And he didn't like the idea. They continued they way in silence.

Once everyone was inside, bus drove off.

Goten sat down heavily, his backpack on his lap as he was looking through it for his gaming console. He wanted to play sometime in solitude, hoping to figure out his rather queer thoughts.

Trunks decided to take a nap, even though he had just drank a whole cup of coffee.

Teenagers were still somewhat tired and bus was silent soon enough. Many of them fell asleep, others read or listened to the music on their mp3 players.

Goten started one game on his console, earphones in his ears, and he tried to block out everything from the outside. As he pushed the buttons, he tried concentrating on the story in the game, but his mind would not listen, it wondered to the unwanted thoughts.

He turned his head to look at his napping friend. Trunks' head was tilted to the back, his face peaceful. _He sure fell asleep fast…_ Goten thought.

He looked around to see what others were doing, Akira was reading and Jude was also napping. He turned back to lavender haired boy. He gulped as his eyes roamed his face. Trunks had his full lips slightly parted. _They look soft… Grrr…._ Goten scowled, but couldn't turn his eyes away. He was afraid if he didn't stop staring soon, he would do something he'd regret later.

"Hey, Goten!" Goten jumped hearing female voice. He turned abruptly to see Leni smiling at him. "Whacha doin'?"

"N-nothing." Goten blushed. _See you idiot! You have to stop doing that!_ He scolded himself inwardly.

"Awww, Goten, sweetie. I know you were watching Trunks sleeping." Leni grinned. "You couldn't tear your eyes away from him." She teased.

"N-no! Shut up!" Goten panicked, feeling his pulse speed up and his heart felt like it was going to burst at any second.

"Teehee, it's okay, hun!" Red haired girl winked. "I won't tell him." She smiled.

"There is nothing to tell." Goten pouted and turned back to his game.

Leni just smiled as she returned to her seat. _Goten is so adorable…_ She thought taking the romance book, she was reading earlier.

Goten spent the next couple of hours deliberately ignoring whole world and angrily playing on his gaming console.

By the time they arrived at the next stop, Goten was so consumed with his game, he didn't see the bus slowing down. Trunks nudged him suddenly, and raven head jumped. He quickly turned to look at the intruder wide eyed.

"Going out?" Trunks asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay." Goten looked out through the window to see snowy and cold looking landscape.

Trunks blinked surprised. "Oh, okay." He stood up, putting his jacket on. "Be right back, then." He said with a smile. Goten returned his smile, but as soon as Trunks turned to leave, he went back to his game; determined not to think.

As soon as everyone was back at the bus, they drove off, and Mr. Piccolo's voice could be heard: "We should be arriving in around 4hours, so no more stops."

"All right!" Trunks rubbed his hands. "Who's with me for a couple of rounds before we get there?" He grinned at Akira, who would never refuse. The boy beamed at him. Jude shook his head. "Count me out. I'm still feeling like a shit."

Trunks laughed at that, but made no attempt to push his friend. He leaned out of the sit and poked Leni. "Yo!"

"What, handsome?" Red haired smiled at Trunks.

"Wanna drink?" Lavender haired grinned.

"Sure!"

Jenn sat up in her seat. "I'm up for some too!"

"Okay!" Trunks turned to face Goten. "Chibi?" He had to poke him, since Goten was so into his game, he didn't see what was happening around him. "Hey, Chibi!"

"H-huh?" Goten turned removing his earphones.

"Booze?"

"Yeah, sure." Goten grinned. Idea of getting some alcohol in and relaxing seemed pretty appealing.

Akira provided more cups, as the old ones they used were discarded somewhere on the floor, along with other things like papers, gum wrappings, plastic bags and crisps' bags and everything else. They even managed to stain their seats in their drunken state before. Mr. Piccolo won't be happy when he sees that.

Trunks opened the bottle of vodka he got on their last stop and started pouring whole cups.

"Ok, now I'm positive you're supposed to drink vodka like shots." Goten raised his eyebrow when Trunks gave him a rather generously filled cup.

"Yep, but we don't have glasses for shots, so just try drowning as much as you can at one time." Trunks grinned. "You got something to drink it with?"

"Yeah, I have a fanta." Goten eyed clear liquid in his hand and returned to look at the rest of his friends.

Girls requested the 'drink' amount. Which basically meant they wanted a little of vodka to mix it together with a soft drink like a coke.

They had only one 0,7l bottle of vodka for five people so they wouldn't get wasted, but some might get pretty tipsy. Goten could feel his mind brighten up as the alcohol made its way though his veins, reaching his brain and signalizing that it's time to have fun. He let go of his inner battle and just went with the flow. He laughed at the silly jokes and comments Akira made, listened to Trunks describing their crazy escapades and rebellious acts, throwing in his two cents, enjoyed clean laughter Jenn and Lina graced them, while listening to the stories boys told.

Their last hours of the trip flew fast. They could see mountains covered with snow; steep and narrow road that led diagonally higher and higher. Soon they arrived in front of their accommodation.

"We're here!" Mr. Piccolo announced and some kids cheered. "I'm pretty impressed that none of you managed to wreck this bus on the way here, and I hope you will keep that… good behavior up throughout whole stay here." He paused while looking at something on the seat. "Alright, I have the whole list here and I'll be distributing keys, as soon as I get them from the reception. I have you all divided according to what you have suggested, consider me a saint. But if shit starts getting out of control, you WILL feel my wrath."

Soon enough everyone was outside gathering their things and waiting for Mr. Piccolo to give them their keys.

Jude was waiting by their small pile of things for the rest of the boys to gather remaining luggage. Goten came up with his snowboard and boots and sighed. "I guess those are all of my things." He looked to see Trunks closing in with his traveling bag and Akira following him carrying his snowboard.

"Are we set?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, so it would seem." Akira replied. "So now we have to get the key for our place."

"I'm gonna get it for us." Goten offered and when the boys nodded he went to look for Mr. Piccolo.

Their homeroom teacher walked out of the large building next to the parking lot. He looked through some papers while holding a bundle of keys.

Goten came up to him and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Son, eager to get to the room to sober up?"

"W-what?" Goten stuttered surprised.

"Never mind, boy." Mr. Piccolo shook his head. "Let me see, you're to be… in a room… Ah yes, With Mr. Briefs, Mr. Kaneda and Mr. Colt. Here are two sets of keys to your apartment." He handed Goten the keys and looked at him with a angry glint in his eyes. "Behave."

"Sir, yes sir!" Goten smiled and ran back to his friends.

::::

A/N: And so out heroes have arrived at the destination! Thanks for reading! Please review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter break**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DragonBall Z or its characters.

**A/N**: Thanks so much to those who reviewed ^^ This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones.

Plan of the apartment Trunks, Goten, Jude and Akira will occupy and scene from the chapter are both in my profile ^^

::::

Chapter 3

::::

Goten walked back to his friends, passing on his way other classmates who were struggling with their equipment. He looked around to see if he could spot Lina. Red haired was chatting with Jenn and other two girls while walking with their bags. She turned her head and smiled at him. Goten smiled back and started jogging to his friends.

"All right! I have our keys!" He exclaimed as he neared the smoking pack. _He's smoking again…_ He though bitterly, but decided to ignore it for time being.

Trunks smiled at him and took a long drag of the toxic smoke, while holding his cigarette between his thumb and index finger. Goten had to admit, he looked pretty cool like that; chilling, hand in the pocket, tall, lean. His handsome face and those perfect lips. _Goddamnit! Stop it already, man!_ He scolded himself inwardly, but his thoughts had already caused damage; he was blushing furiously.

"Why so red, Goten?" Akira laughed.

"I.. It must have been a longer way to run than I though!" Raven head defended stupidly.

"Haha, you're out of shape!" Trunks joked while throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping on it lightly. Goten pouted, but decided to ignore his remark; he was definitely not out of shape.

"Ok, guys, let's get going, I'm freezing." Jude said while picking up his bag and snowboard. He looked at his remaining bags and sighed. "I guess we won't make it on one go."

"Okay, I'll wait with our stuff and you guys go ahead." Akira said while pulling another cigarette out of the freshly opened pack.

Boys gathered all the bags they could carry and started walking towards the plain with spread out houses. They didn't stay at one hotel, it was more like a large, open space with small houses, in each there were four apartments.

"Do you know which house is ours?" Trunks asked, while shifting some bags on his shoulder.

"Hmm… We have number 22, it seems that this house is 17-20, so I guess the next one is ours." Goten replied, while straining his eyes to see a number on the house placed further away.

They strode to their house and walked up on the veranda.

"It seems we have the bottom one." Jude exclaimed while placing his bags on the wooden floor. Goten and Trunks followed his lead.

"Yep, which makes it so much easier with luggage, and no threat of falling out of the window while drunk." Trunks laughed as he walked closer to the glass windows and doors. "It looks pretty neat in there. Go on, Chibi, open it up." He hurried his raven head friend.

Goten came closer and took out the keys, he opened the doors and let himself in. Trunks grabbed some of the bags and walked in after raven head, Jude followed suit.

Soon they were done with bringing all the luggage along with Akira, who just slacked behind. They undressed from their outerwear and dropped it on the hanger next to the doors. They had all the bags placed in the dining room, which was also a kitchen, two other rooms were on their left, bathroom and toilet further away. Trunks looked around, while Akira slumped on the couch, Goten looked for something in his backpack and Jude just chilled on the chair by the dining room.

"So, it's time we pick rooms." Lavender haired youth said, while looking expectantly at his friends.

"Oh, it's quite obvious." Akira smiled devilishly. "Me and Jude in that room further in the back, you and Trunks here." He pointed to the room next to the dining room.

"I guess that's ok." Goten said while peeking into his new room. The room was pretty small, with two single beds close to each other, huge window on one side and a small wardrobe on the other.

Akira smirked, he knew he chose a better room, his and Jude's was bigger, with larger wardrobe, beds were further apart as well. Plus it was not as close to the dining room, which made sleeping easier, if people stayed up during the night being loud and annoying.

"Bah, it doesn't matter, we won't get too much sleep anyway!" Trunks grinned, while picking up his bag and backpack to throw in his new room. Goten followed him and asked as he entered their room. "Which bed do you wanna?"

"The one closer to the window." Lavender head replied and placed his back pack on the comforter; his traveling bag put next to the bed. " Ok." Goten nodded and walked to his bed, he placed his things on the floor and sat heavily on the soft mattress. He could hear Akira and Jude shuffling in the dining room and walking to their own room.

Trunks looked at his friend's back. Goten was slouching on his bed, with his hands in his backpack, slowly pulling out his things. He placed some books and gaming console on the bed beside him, kicked his backpack to the corner of the room and then moved to arrange said items on the nightstand. Trunks eyes kept on following Goten's movements. He wasn't sure why he kept on staring, but it seemed almost hypnotizing. Suddenly he was jerked back to reality by a hand placed on his shoulder. "Hey man!" Akira's voice made its way through to his brain. Trunks turned abruptly. He looked at his friend who was grinning at him mischievously.

"Let's go out, I've seen some pub on the way here." He stood next to Trunks looking at him expectantly. Trunks smirked at him. "Sure, man. Besides, I'm starving." At the mentioning of food Goten turned around to face his friends.

"Oh God, yeah, I'm so hungry!" He exclaimed and stood up, following Trunks and Akira out of the room.

"Jude!" Akira yelled.

"What?!" Came a muffled voice.

"The hell you're doing?!" Akira yelled again walking back to his room.

"I'm fucking taking a leak, you dumbass!" toilet doors opened revealing annoyed Jude. "You don't have to yell so much! Geez…" He walked back to the dining room, Akira shrugged and followed him.

Trunks was chuckling and Goten looked amused at the two boys arguing. "It's gonna be fun." He said sarcastically shaking his head. Lavender haired youth turned his head to face him and smirked down at him. "Relax, Chibi." He patted shorter boy's shoulder. Goten smiled at him his adorable smile and something in Trunks' stomach flipped. He managed to keep his expression unchanged, but he turned his head quickly to face Akira and Jude, he didn't want risking his friend seeing change in him. _I think there is definitely something wrong with me. _He thought as he watched Jude and Akira take their jackets and boots. He turned to his own outerwear.

"Oh shit, I forgot my cellphone." Goten exclaimed as he threw his jacket at Trunks. "Hold it for me." He rushed to their room.

Trunks caught his jacket just in time when it smashed on his face. Unconsciously he took a deep breath through nose. His senses were suddenly filled with Goten's smell, and he felt his knees buckle. He grabbed a chair and barely contained himself.

"You okay, man?" Jude asked, he was now fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Yeah, fine, fine. You guys ready?" Trunks shrugged, stuffing Goten's jacket under his arm. He could feel his cheeks heat up. He forced himself to stand still.

"Yep." Jude announced and Akira nodded, grinning. Goten came out of his room holding his empty backpack and stuffing his cellphone in the back pocket of his loose jeans. "Ok, I'm ready." He smiled at Trunks, taking his jacket from his taller friend.

All four boys went outside, Goten locked the doors behind them and gave one key to Jude. "You guys have one key, I have one for me and Trunks."

"Ok, let's move!" Akira grinned as he started to march up the hill road that lead to main street.

::::

The group of four teenage boys roamed around the small tourist town, stopping by some stores and looking through skiing and snowboarding gear, checking out girls passing by and basically looking around for stores with liquor and pubs with wifi connection. They ate some hotdogs and hamburgers bought in a small booth, as they strode down the road. The town was pretty small and it's main focus was on skiing and snowboarding, so there wasn't really any place the boys could call 'place to have fun'. There was only one pub and one decently supplied shop with booze. They decided to do some shopping, so they would have something to eat for breakfasts to come. Of course it meant stuffing their trolley not only with bread, eggs, bacon and cheese, but also beer and vodka among other types of drinks. Soon they were walking back to their apartment with their heavy backpacks stuffed with food and drinks.

"Oh man, it's so boring here!" Akira whined, his shoulders slacked as he slowly walked behind Trunks and Goten.

"Good thing I brought some games…" Jude frowned while looking around.

"Oh, right!" Trunks turned around facing Jude and Akira, never stopping. "You have some board games! We should play!"

"Trunks, turn around!" Goten grabbed his friend by his shoulders turning him around. "You'll trip over, man!" He sighed in exasperation letting him go, lavender haired just grinned at him. "You have got to chill out, Chibi!" Making smaller youth blush and look away.

Akira snorted at his friends and flipped his phone open. "It's 8pm. We have a lot of time to play!" He turned to Jude. "Wanna ask girls to come over?"

"You know they won't play with us." Jude furrowed his eyebrows at his friend, he sometimes could be such a ditz.

"Well… Yeaah…" Akira smiled sheepishly. "But you know, they don't have to play.. As long as they are with us!"

"We're gonna ask them to come over for drinking tomorrow." Trunks turned his head. "Today, let's have some guys quality time!"

::::

Boys returned to their new place and decided that they were too lazy to go to the pub. Jude brought "Talisman" board game and placed it on the table. He started unpacking the box while Akira and Trunks loaded their supplies to the fridge.

"It's pretty nice here." Goten commented while looking through cupboards and shelves in the kitchenette. "We basically have everything here."

"Yeah, and we should count all the plates and forks too" Trunks said while opening his beer. He pointed to some papers on the shelf next to the cabinet next to the table. Goten picked them up and started looking through them. "Yeah, it seems we should do it. And it says that we have to fill those papers and return them to the reception by noon tomorrow." Raven head furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Jude, who stopped allying the game and strode closer to Goten.

"I guess we should do it now then." Blonde haired said while taking papers from shorter boy.

"Right, you do it, Jude!" Akira grinned and leaned on the kitchen counter while opening his beer can; their shopping safely put in the fridge.

"Bah, it's always me…" Jude sighed. He was the most mature of the boys and he knew that the others would just wave their hands and ignore, well, maybe except Goten.

"I'm gonna help you out." Goten offered. "Let's start with kitchen supplies." He sat down at the table, carefully moving the game, so they had more space.

Akira snorted and moved to get his cigarettes from his backpack, which was hanging by the doors. "Wanna smoke Trunks?"

Trunks didn't hear at first, his eyes were glued to Goten's figure sitting at the table. His bangs were falling over his eyes, and raven head tried to move them to the side, so they wouldn't disturb his counting. Of course his unruly hair would just fall back and he'd annoyingly try to blow them away. Trunks cracked a small smile. Goten was a silly one.

"Trunks?" Finally Akira's voice made its way to Lavender haired youth's mind.

"Hm, yeah?" Trunks blinked at his friend tearing his eyes away from Goten, who just kept on counting spoons, while Jude wrote the numbers down.

"Going for a smoke?"

"Ahh, yeah, sure." Trunks smirked and walked past the table.

They both took their jackets and put the boots on, and exited on the veranda. Trunks closed the doors, so they would not let any of the cold air inside.

They put their jackets on and Akira held a pack to Trunks and lavender boy took a cigarette out. Akira started his first and gave taller youth a lighter. Trunks cupped his fingers over the cig and started the lighter, he puffed once and removed his hands.

He took a long drag and exhaled the smoke. He didn't smoke often or regularly, but for some reason he had to put his mind at ease. He scratched his temple with a thumb of a hand holding a cig. His head slowly turned to look at the two boys now moving around the kitchen. He took another drag.

Goten bent over to look for something in a lower cupboard. His tshirt went up, showing his jeans hanging low on his hips. A pair of red boxer sticking out like a sore thumb. His small and firm ass in the air.

Trunks choked on his smoke. He started coughing violently.

"You ok, man?" Akira asked. He had been standing with his back to the house enjoying the view of snow covered forest and mountains, but he had turned as he heard his friend coughing.

"Y-yeah." Came a strangled reply; a hand covering lavender haired youth's mouth. Soon enough Trunks managed to control his breathing and he threw the cig on the ground, stamping on it. "I think I need a drink." His voice still a bit hoarse. "I'm gonna go inside."

"Ah, yeah, sure." Akira said while turning back to look at the view again.

Trunks entered the warmth of their apartment. He closed the doors quickly and took his jacket and boots off. Goten and Jude were no longer in the main room. He could hear their muffled voices coming from the bathroom. They continued to count items and check their new house.

Trunks walked to the counter of their kitchenette and took his bottle of beer. He started chugging it's content down, until he could no longer breath. He tear the bottle away and took a large gulp of air. _Oh, God, I don't know why it's happening to me…_ He thought while slowing his breath down and looking at the bottle in his hand. His eyebrows furrowed, he was angry with himself. His body's and mind's reaction to his best friend disgusted him. He was a lady's man, not a queer. He snarled and chugged the rest of the beer down. He angrily put the bottle on the counter and opened the small fridge to pull another bottle.

At the same time, Goten and Jude came into the room. Raven head's eyes unconsciously went to Trunks' sticking out butt as he bent over to pull another bottle of beer from the fridge. He couldn't understand why, but he blushed and turned his gaze to look outside the windows. Akira was just entering their main room and undressing from his outer wear. Jude came up to Trunks in time to see him closing the fridge.

"Can you get me a beer?" Jude asked as Trunks was straightening.

"Ah, yeah, sure! Can or bottle?"

"Either is fine." Jude walked to the table to look at his game, slowly he began rearranging it again. Goten placed filled out papers on the cabinet next to the table.

"Here you go!" Trunks said as he put a bottle of beer on the table. He was trying to act all cheerful so neither of his friends would suspect something is wrong, but he was starting to feel very worried with himself.

"Soooo… Let's play!" Akira said as he sat down at the table, across from Jude. "Ah, Trunks, gimme my beer!" He exclaimed and straightened his hand to reach for the can Trunks was giving him.

"Want some music?" Trunks asked, as he leaned on the counter gulping his beer. He looked at Goten and before anyone could answer, he asked: "Goten, beer?"

"Ah, yeah, sure, and music too." Goten grinned at Trunks, his hands holding some character cards.

Trunks dived in the fridge again, while Goten stubbornly kept his eyes to his cards. He was concentrating on picking a perfect character, when suddenly a bottle was placed before his nose. He jumped, but quickly regained his composure. He nodded to Trunks and returned to his cards. Lavender haired placed his bottle near the last empty chair and went to his and Goten's room. He searched through his traveling bag and came back to the dining room holding his Capsule Corp. tablet and a set of loudspeakers. He placed everything on the cabinet next to the table and turned it on. Soon enough some rock music could be heard.

"Don't make it too loud, or we won't hear what we're saying." Jude requested before Trunks could hit volume up. Lavender haired sighed and sat at the table across Goten, who had his character already picked up.

"Trunks, choose a character." Goten pointed to the stack of character cards. Trunks fished for random character card. Raven head just shook his head while smiling.

They were all ready to play.

Hours passed, and in the end they haven't managed to finish the game. No one lost, no one won, but it was common for the game like Talisman, to take a lot of time to unwind. It was almost 3am and everyone was getting tired.

"I think we should stop for now. I'm beat." Goten said while rubbing his eyes. He was slowly falling asleep. The amount of beer they had drunk didn't help to stay awake either.

"Yep." Akira yawned and slowly stood up. Jude massaged his neck and also stood up. "Bathroom, first." He said as he made his way to his bedroom. Akira groaned and followed him.

Trunks was leaning on the chair, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Goten looked at his friend. _It looks like he fell asleep…_

Raven head stood up slowly and came closer to his friend. He looked at his parted lips and almost relaxed features. His hand slowly made its way to touch Trunks' face, but suddenly he halted. _I can't be doing this…_ Instead he placed it on lavender head's shoulder and shook it.

"Trunks, wake up!"

Blue eyes shot open and focused on figure standing next to him. "Uhm.. I'm not sleeping." Came the answer and Trunks leaned over the table; Goten's hand fell of his shoulder. Trunks supported his weight on his elbows and looked at raven head's palm. Goten had lean, long fingers, you could think he was a pianist, his light cream colored skin, making whole hand look almost angelic. Trunks shook his head and stood up. He passed Goten and walked to his bedroom without a word. The shorter boy looked at his retreating back. _He seems to be angry again…_ He sighed and walked in to their bedroom just in time to see Trunks removing his tshirt. He blushed and looked away, marching to his bed and sitting on it with his back to lavender head. He sat there for a moment, blushing terribly and feeling hot. _How am I supposed to undress here and keep a straight face?_ He was pondering, while playing with his fingers. He decided to wait until Trunks was under the covers, and then to undress.

He didn't know that Trunks kept watching him while undressing. His eyes burning in Goten's back. Lavender haired could feel anger building inside him. His unreasonable thoughts and feelings towards his best friend started to cloud his mind and he didn't like it. _I'll have to try and put distance between us… But how to do it, so he won't notice something is wrong?_ Trunks furrowed his eyebrows and started unbuttoning his pants. He jumped under the covers. He was pissed and he didn't care if he showered or not. He just wanted to go to sleep. He turned his back to Goten and plugged in earphones. _Some heavy music might help me out…_

Goten could hear Trunks lying down and so he stood up, pulling his shirt off. He was too tired to wash, so he decided to just go to sleep and take a shower in the morning. He placed his trousers and a tshirt on a nearby chair. He took off his socks and slowly went under the sheets. He turned his head to look at lavender haired friend, but he was turned with his back to him. "Good night." Goten said and waited for a reply, but it never came_. I suppose he's listening to some music._ He sighed and lied down. He looked at the ceiling and his mind wandered off. He started thinking about how his best friend is affecting him. He never thought of himself as… gay. He liked girls. So maybe he was bi? Then again, no one has ever awakened his feelings the way Trunks did. Whenever his friend would do anything considered mildly sexual he'd get all hot and bothered. Hell, it didn't even have to be sexual, as long as it concerned himself.

He turned his head to look at lavender head's back. His eyes wondered to those wide shoulders and instantly Goten heated up. His thoughts began wondering even further and it scared him. If he had a possibility, he'd jump Trunks' bones this instant. He could feel himself getting harder at the mere thought of what could happen if he was less shy.

_This is insane… There is no way Trunks could feel the same way about me… He had so many girls…_ Goten tried rationalizing, and it seemed like it wasn't a good idea. The mere thought of Trunks with someone else pissed him off. _Goddamn it!_ Goten closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths_. I have to chill out, I can't continue working like that! It's never going to work!_ And suddenly a feeling of despair embraced him. Anger evaporated and was replaced with sadness, such a sadness he has never felt before. _It's never going to work…_ His mind told him and he believed. He closed his eyes and silent tears ran down his cheeks and into his hair. He sniffed silently and turned on his side with his back to Trunks. He was determined to fall asleep as soon as possible. He fought his thoughts and tried to think of something happy, but they would not let him go. He cried himself to sleep silently.

::::

**A/N:** I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that! I'll try to update as soon as possible!


End file.
